Forever
by hma1010
Summary: Blaine comes back from a rough visit with his parents and Kurt is there to comfort him. *One Shot* Please review!


**FOREVER**

**This is just a one-shot that was swimming around in my head. I hope you enjoy and that you'll review and let me know what you think!**

**I don't own any of this! **

Kurt sat nervously on Blaine's bed in his dorm room at Dalton Academy. He was currently waiting for his boyfriend to return from a visit home with his parents and he just knew that Blaine would need him when he finally got back. Blaine's parents usually did their best to make it apparent that they did not want their youngest son anywhere near their home Ever since Blaine had come out when he was fourteen, his father's temper seemed to result in physical altercations between the two and his mother made sure he knew that she was on her husband's side. Because of this, both Kurt and Blaine were uneasy when Blaine's parents had called him the previous night and told him to make sure he was home for dinner on Saturday night.

Kurt was tapping his left foot on the bed while his right leg was crossed underneath his body, and he absentmindedly chewed on his bottom lip. He was getting anxious, especially after receiving the text telling him he would be back in five minutes, Blaine was supposed to stay at his parent's house that night and return Sunday morning. Kurt stood up and began pacing the small space of Blaine's room trying desperately to not let his mind wander to all the things that could have gone wrong. Suddenly, he heard the door begin to open and spun around in time to see Blaine walking through the door, tears silently falling down his face.

"Blaine.." Kurt softly stated, walking over to his boyfriend who had closed the door behind him but was turned so that his face was slightly out of view, he stared at the ground.

Kurt was standing close enough to see that Blaine was shaking badly and he slowly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Baby, what happened?" When Blaine still didn't look at him, Kurt softly reached out and placed his hand under the crying boy's chin and directed his face to look at him. The red and slightly blue bruise instantly stood out against Blaine's olive skin, wrapped around his hazel eye and spread out over his cheekbone. Kurt gasped sadly and moved his hand to rest on the side of Blaine's face, softly thumbing over the bruise on his cheekbone, careful not to apply enough pressure to hurt Blaine, "What did he do?" Kurt asked, answer already obvious.

When Kurt finally looked away from the bruise and back at the rest of his boyfriend's face, two hazel orbs were looking back at him, and through Blaine's always expressive eyes, Kurt could see the sadness, the anger, and the fear. On top of all that, though, Kurt could see something else that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Kurt" Blaine stated. It wasn't a question, it was so simple and yet Kurt could hear the neediness in Blaine's voice, he was asking for nothing but wanting so much in that one word.

"What is it baby, what do you need? They stared into each other's eyes for a split second before Blaine leaned forward and crashed his lips with Kurt's. Kurt was surprised momentarily but began kissing Blaine back almost instantly. The neediness that was in Blaine's voice was in the kiss as well. It was passion filled but not in the way that it usually was whenever the two boys would be intimate. Kurt could feel Blaine baring his soul in that kiss, saying so much without speaking. He could sense Blaine's desire to just feel Kurt's undeniable love for him. To be close to his boyfriend who loved him and who would never leave him. To feel that love in the most honest way either of them could ever express it.

Kurt directed the two over to Blaine's bed and they lay down together, Blaine leaning on his boyfriend as they continued the kiss, desperately and passionately. Kurt could feel Blaine's warm teardrops falling onto his own face and could taste the salty water that made its way to their mouths.

Blaine pulled away after a few minutes and looked Kurt in the eyes, "I was so scared, Kurt, he was…I just…" Blaine trailed off as a sob escaped his lips.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his chest, "Shhh, hey, it's ok, you're ok now, you're safe and I'm here, ok?" Kurt hugged Blaine a little tighter, trying to show his boyfriend that he meant every word of it and that he didn't have to be scared anymore. Blaine looked up again, "I just wanted it to be different, you know? I just wanted to feel loved by them again.."

Kurt leaned down and softly laid a kiss on the ever-darkening bruise, "I know baby, I know. I love you though, and I will always love you."

"You promise?" The words came out so soft Kurt wasn't sure they even came out at all, but Blaine was looking at him with both hope and nervousness in his eyes so he knew that they had.

"For as long as you'll have me, Blaine."

Blaine leaned up and softly kissed his boyfriends lips before pulling back, "Forever…I'll love you forever."

With that the shorter boy laid his head back onto Kurt's chest as Kurt softly ran his hands through Blaine's gel-freed curls. As he heard the slowed breaths that came out as soft puffs below him, he knew that Blaine had fallen asleep. He knew that tomorrow they would talk about what happened but for now it could wait. For now he just relished in the feeling of his boyfriend peacefully sleeping curled up against him, while the rest of the world drifted away. They could take on the world another time, another time when time and stress and heartache would catch up to them. But for now, in that small twin sized bed, they were just two boys, completely in love. And they had forever.


End file.
